Penny's Posse
Penny's Posse is the subgroup of the Social Group made up of the female members, Penny, Bernadette and Amy. They are the female halves of the relationships that have developed for the male members, Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj, though Raj's girlfriend Emily doesn't hangout with just the girls. The original show dynamics were how the new girl Penny affects the lives of the male members and specifically Leonard's interest and pursuit of Penny. During season 4, Howard established Bernadette as his permanent girlfriend and Amy became Sheldon's friend who was a girl, but not his girlfriend the Posse began. Bernadette was friends with Penny from working at The Cheesecake Factory together and Amy push herself toward Penny claiming her as her best and only friend. Their first night of hanging our together was in "The 21-Second Excitation" while the guys were waiting in line for a rerelease of " ". Amy was awkward with her interactions with the other two and creeped them out a bit, but gradually they accepted each other an became friends. Penny introduced Amy to new experiences like shopping together, alcohol, trash talking and the emotional aspects of male-female relationships. The latter experience changed her relationship with Sheldon from her acting just like him to adding experiencing sexual arousal, hand holding, becoming a girlfriend, kissing and to date both Amy and Sheldon telling them that they loved each other. Another strong influence in the Posse was Bernadette choosing Amy for the maid of honor at her wedding after she was hurt when they didn't go dress shopping together. Amy is not against suggesting things that she reads off the internet that women friends do or comforting Penny in a crisis and using her as a subject in her experiments. She also has a limited attraction to Penny and thinks that Bernadette is the least cool of the Posse; however by seasons 7 and 8 she has bonded closer with Bernadette since they are fellow scientists. Using the Posse, some episodes have the story lines split down the middle between males and females as they guys follow nerdy pursuit as they have all their lives and the girls hang out in Penny's apartment or have a girls' nights out. The storylines have become much more complicated with parallel plots after the additional of new cast members. They also play hooky and go to Disneyland together and get makeovers as Disney princesses. Most of the time they are hanging out in Penny's apartment, but they have gone to bars, resturants, a tea parlor, strip clubs and a trip to Las Vegas together. . Trivia * The only episode in the entire show that all three members of the group (Penny, Bernadette and Amy) did not get featured in for any appearances was the Season 4 episode "The Irish Pub Formulation" (S4E6). * Bernadette and Amy are the only two members of the group that did not get dressed up as comic superheroes as of them not featuring in the episode of "The Justice League Recombination" (S4E11) to which were not required for the storylines in that episode. * Bernadette and Amy are the two members of the group that are not seen in bikinis because they were too hung over to get off the bed and come to the pool with Penny at the end of "The Focus Attenuation" (S8E5) whilst vacationing in Vegas. ** Whereas one or two episodes with a different actress to be a bikini model sunbathing on a balcony in a different episode is usually shown in the beach house by the sea comedy show with Charlie Sheen (who has a big stackful of girls) called Two and a Half Men (another great American comedy by Chuck Lorre productions). Gallery Nov23.jpg|Lecturing her friends. NG4.jpg|The girls visiting the comic book store. Comic9.png|Heading over to the boys' apartment. Comic10.png|The girls emulating their guys eating takeout and arguing comic books. Para2.jpg|A girls' night out. Search3.jpg|Amy learning to drink. Nose2.jpg|Amy is mad at Bernadette and accidently breaks Penny's nose. Comic8.png|The girls arguing about Thor's hammer. Nose.jpg|Bernerdatte ducks, Penny gets hit. Ghj15.jpg|Hanging out in apartment 4A. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|Drinking at the Cheesecake Fatory bar. NG3.jpg|The girls invade the comic book store. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 8.jpg|The girls want to go out. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 6.jpg|Penny apologizing to her high school classmates. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|The Posse havign a good time together. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Don't tell anyone about helping me with my college courses. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Filming Bernadette's Bridesmaids' Party. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Shocked at Raj's bachelor party speech. The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|The Bride's Maids' party. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Sorting through wedding presents. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-4.jpg|The Posse hanging out. Ghj11.gif|My dead cousin's breidesmaids' dresses. Work14.jpg|Wine and friends. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Penny serving the other girls. Tbbtprin.jpg|The girls dressed up at Disneyland as Disney Princesses. Prom1.jpg|Let's throw a Prom party. Creep6.jpg|Hanging out at Penny's place. Buzz.jpeg|Getting ready to party in Vegas. Penny!!!!!!!!!.jpg|The Posse at a Vegas strip club. Nova16.png|Bernadette and Amy are drunk while in Vegas. Conc7.jpg|Having a grown-up tea party. Conc3.jpg|Hanging out at Penny's. LSP1.png|The girls heading to Vegas. 5529f4feb2b51e8262e.jpg|Asking Amy to be Bernadette's Maid of Honor. FirstLook.jpg|Leonard sees Penny like he did the first time and decides to ask her out again. Posse1.jpg|Penny has right hand red - wine that is. Qw21.png|Discussing a company trip to Hawaii. Gilb13.jpg|What did I do? Gilb12.jpg|Bernadette embarrassed over her beauty pageant video. 105987 WB 1472b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Amy writes "Little House on the Prairie" fan-fiction. Pennysposse.png|Da Pos-ee. 908 (4).jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Penny Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Penny's Posse Category:The Big Bang Theory